Noah Bennet
Name: Noah Bennet Age: 50 Organization: Fortis Group, Petrelli School Statistics * Personality: Fatherly, Ruthless yet Caring, Morally Gray, Dedicated * Occupation: Fortis Vice President, Headmaster of Petrelli School * Ability: None, Human * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Heterosexual * FC: Jack Coleman Background THEN: Noah used to be oblivious like everyone else, with a dream to teach Shakespeare; but in 1985, his first wife Kate was killed by a telekinetic. Fueled by revenge, he joined the Company to become ruthless in bagging and tagging methods, developing a strong morally gray code rooted deep within his psyche. In the early 90s, the Company gave him Claire as an assignment. However, after developing a strongly protective connection, he turned away from them and the family assumed aliases. He briefly worked with Mohinder and René to take down the Company, but ultimately made a deal to keep the family safe and returned to the job. Because his family knew about his work this time around, relations tensed when he resumed lying to keep them safely in the dark. Shortly after Claire was attacked by Sylar in Costa Verde, Noah found himself forced to work with the serial killer. He greatly disliked this period and was relieved to be partnered up with Meredith, Claire’s biological mother. When a long eclipse hit and Claire was injured, temporarily not healing, Noah was consumed by vengeance against Sylar. After this, Sylar caused the burning down of Primatech’s main facility. Eventually, Noah teamed up with Nathan to capture Specials for the government in order to protect Claire from being captured, too. When Sandra discovered this, she kicked him out. Losing his family lead Noah to Angela, and the two decided on a double-agent scheme. Nathan was soon exposed. In desperation to keep his position within the government’s program, Noah tried to offer up REBEL, but when that fell through, he and Claire joined the Petrellis as fugitives, and Nathan was killed by Sylar. Out of loyalty, Noah went along with the memory wiping plan. Later that year, Noah was targeted by a recovered Tracy. He refused to kill her and eventually they formed a truce. By now, after too much miscommunication and hurt, he and Sandra divorced. Noah struggled with purpose, looking into the strange Samuel Sullivan instead. He and a former partner, Lauren, teamed up, and then two started dating. Inevitably they were set up by Samuel as killers, and Noah and Claire were trapped underground in a close encounter. Tracy rescued them both so that they could join the rest of the heroes stopping Samuel, after which Claire revealed Specials to the world. NOW: Though Noah didn’t like that Claire’s choice at first, he accepted Angela’s offer to join Fortis Group, and then Petrelli School. A year into the arrangement saw the emergence of Continuance Consolidated. Noah formed an uneasy alliance with Robert Wardley, and also discovered Claude Rains hanging near the school, renewing a bumpy but gradual partnership. When Angela was killed, Noah became Headmaster, but shortly after Claire went missing (kidnapped by another madman, Flash). Noah initially had a hard time adjusting to being the man in charge instead of an agent. When Claire was found, Peter had since returned from sabbatical to take more control over Fortis operations, leaving Noah more time to focus on the school. In the 2 months since, Noah learned of Continuance’s collapse and the appearance of portals, caused by Albert. Noah was approached by Thorshov Industries, who offered an abilities cure. After a long deliberation, Fortis signed the contract that would allow the drug to be jointly offered for free to the students. A rift formed between Noah and Peter when, having taken a look into Robert’s head, Peter learned that Robert killed Angela. With the belief that Noah was involved in this, and after Noah acting on his own during several crises after, Peter fired Noah. He now runs Petrelli School full-time, but out of the public eye he is also helping Rebel, Tracy Strauss, and other Fortis agents focused on stopping EHRA. Notes * Owes Tracy Strauss a favor. * He is Vice President of Fortis Group and Headmaster of the Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals. * Noah is on good terms with Sandra. He is also friendly with Lauren, still, though they aren’t currently dating anymore. * The relationship with his son, Lyle, is somewhat strained. He doesn’t know Lyle is involved with The Hunters. *A year ago, Noah became the legal guardian of Micah Sanders so that the kid would have less of a problem in tight situations with the authorities while going around running Rebel. *Has a dog, Border Collie, that he found outside school grounds. Claire named the dog after her grandmother and Noah’s mother, Malina. Category:Characters Category:Fortis Group Category:Petrelli School Category:Male Category:Human